


Live

by Katrinathe1st



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Because I needed me some more Jim content, F/M, Human Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia), Post Wizards, Series: Trollhunters (Tales of Arcadia), Spoilers for Wizards, Takes place directly after episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinathe1st/pseuds/Katrinathe1st
Summary: Post Wizards episode 10.Jim looked down at his feet, where the shadows of the trees ended, and the shine of the sun began. His head screamed at him to back away and retreat back into the shadows, even though deep down he knew the sun didn’t affect him like that anymore. Still, he stood still, staring, his hands clenched at his sides.(Aka: Jim needs a little help becoming human again.)
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Live

Jim, Claire, Toby, Steve, and Krell split ways with Arrrgh and Blinky, seeing as how it was in the middle of the day and the two trolls would be defenseless to the sun. So, Jim followed Toby and Krell, his hand in Claire’s, finding it odd that it took much longer to cross a short stretch of land. His legs were shorter, he realized, and his feet smaller. No longer could he just step over a fallen log. Now he had to climb.

Toby, Steve and Krell chatted amiably, and Jim tried his best to listen in, to try and pick something up about this near stranger. He vaguely remembered the fellow teen, but by no means did he know him. All he knew was that he could change into an alien. Nothing about why he was here or how he’d gotten here. And he knew that was probably something he should know because he had to stay informed. If the time came that a fight was needed, he should know who his allies were. Because he was-

Jim paused, and heaved a deflating sigh.

_Because he is the trollhunter_.

_Was_ the trollhunter. With the amulet gone, Jim didn't know if being trollhunter was even a possibility anymore. 

Claire tugged on his hand, and he broke out of his musings. She was smiling at him- no, not smiling- practically _beaming_ at him. Her smile was wider than he’d ever seen it, and she’d been smiling the entire trip through the forest. Just… looking at him.

The idea of her watching him made him feel warm and cozy inside, and for a moment his other worries melted away. It was just… them. Claire and Jim. Jim and Claire. If it could be this way forever, he’d never complain.

“You looked far away.” She said with a tilt of her head. They continued walking, picking their way through tall shrubs and grass. She gave his hand a squeeze.  
Jim smiled, ever so slightly. It was hard not to, not with her hand in his, and some of his best friends nearby. In any manner of speaking, life was good. Finally. But as he’d learned, it wouldn’t stay like this for long. It never did.

“I guess I kind of lost myself in thought.”

“What were you thinking about?” 

Jim gestured with his free hand, at himself. His normal human-ness. But mostly at his chest, where an amulet should be sitting, but wasn’t. “Just… all of this. I don’t know where my life goes from here. I can’t just forget the past two years of my life-“

Claire stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. Toby and the others must not have noticed, for they continued, until they disappeared from sight behind some shrubs. 

She looked down at their feet, the dip of her shoulders revealing her sigh. When she finally looked up, her lips held a sad smile, and her eyes held an intensity he’s rarely seen.

He looked away, unable to face her.

“Jim, you worry too much. You’ve… you’ve been through everything- nearly died who knows how many times. I’ve lost count. You’ve lost your friends, you’ve been alone, you’ve lost your identity. It wouldn’t be easy for anyone to come back from that. Please, for my sake- for Toby’s sake. For your mom, for Blinky, for Arrrgh.”

She paused and placed a hand on his cheek, pulling him to look at her. She smiled ever so slightly, before pulling him into her arms, her hand on the back of his head and his nose pressed against her hair. He breathed her in, and even though he felt like sobbing right then and there, he didn’t. He just let her hold him.

Claire sighed again, before finishing. “Please, for all of us… just _live._ ”

He smiled into her hair. She was so good… he didn’t deserve her. Jim hugged her a little tighter.

“I’ll try.” He whispered, and he surprised himself when he actually believed the words. He no longer felt dragged down, or like a weight pressed against his shoulders. He suddenly had hopes he hadn’t had before- especially when he was half troll. Thoughts surged through his mind. Like schooling, marriage, kids, families… a future. The future he’d always wanted.

They pulled away and just looked at each other, before he stepped back and took her hand again, this time leading _her_ through the trees. He felt invigorated and hopeful. Suddenly, whatever lay ahead didn’t seem quite so uncertain.

The trees suddenly halted, and there was Arcadia sprawled out before them. The sun suspended overhead, beaming down upon the town, and to anyone else it would’ve seemed like nothing to take notice of- just your normal small town with it’s old run down buildings and cracked sidewalks. But to Jim, it was one of the most beautiful sights he’d seen in a long time. Because this was home.

Claire moved forward out onto the cliff. The same cliff they’d danced on that night that seemed so long ago, but really, couldn’t be more than a few years. Jim found himself smiling as he went to join her, but he stopped.

He looked down at his feet, where the shadows of the trees ended, and the shine of the sun began. His head screamed at him to back away and retreat back into the shadows, even though deep down he knew the sun didn’t affect him like that anymore. Still, he stood still, staring, his hands clenched at his sides.

“Jim.” He looked up. Claire held out a hand, a smile dancing in her eyes. “Come on, it won’t hurt. I promise.”

He looked down again, his doubts lingering, but he trusted her so took a step. He let out a little gasp at the warmth the sun provided- such a natural warmth! He hadn’t felt it in so long, he now realized he’d forgotten what it felt like at all.

“Wow.” He breathed, before taking a few more steps until he was fully in the glorious gaze of the sun. He laughed and spun around; his arms spread wide. “Claire, this is amazing.”

She laughed, and he felt her arms wrap around his chest. He brought his hands to rest on hers, and she leaned against his back before bumping her chin against his shoulder.

He wasn’t used to being so small. They fit together better now, he realized. While there were definitely things he’d miss about being a troll, this- standing in the sunset, with Claire tucked perfectly against him- was something he’d dearly missed. This alone was worth losing all the pros that came with being a troll.

He closed his eyes, and let the sunlight swallow him. He let out a breath, and with it, the stress and fear and hurt melted away. He was home. And for the first time in a long time, he felt like he was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone else dying for more Jim content? Especially after that ending! I need to know how he readjusts to being human again, to having his old life back. I need him seeing his Mom again for the first time in a year, and hanging out with Toby again like they used to do.  
> Hopefully the movie coming out will provide a little taste of that!  
> Anyhow, I hope you liked this little drabble :))


End file.
